The History of Sabrina Grimm
by thecheeriopirate
Summary: The life and times of Sabrina Grimm. Read about her attempt to run away from home, her baby sister "Wrinkles", Her first best friend.... Better than the summary says. NO FLAMES!


Okay, this is what I thought Sabrina's life might have been like ages three to ten, and then continuing in to the stories we all know and love: The Sisters Grimm! It all leads up to Sabrina's first kiss. So read, and review!

* * *

At the age of three years and 49 days, Sabrina notices her first boy. He's nothing special, but baby Sabrina has the sudden urge to steal his bright red fire truck. She does, and the stupid rug rat starts to cry. Teacher comes over and confiscates the truck. Sabrina shrugs and toddles over to play dolly.

At the age of four years and 12 hours, Sabrina throws her first intentional temper tantrum. She doesn't want to open any more presents. She doesn't want any cake. The man in the Chuckie Cheese suit is making her nervous. She cries until Veronica decides it is time to end the party 45 minutes early.

At the age of five years, 194 days, Sabrina Grimm becomes a big sister. The new "Bundle of Joy," as Veronica calls it, looks more like a wrinkly mouse than a baby. Henry calls the baby "Daphne", but Sabrina calls her "Wrinkles." Sabrina is banished to the corner of the hospital room to think about what she'd said.

At the age of six years and 202 days, Sabrina attempts to run away from home. Feeling shunned because of the new baby, she packs a suitcase with everything she owned, and snuck out the door while Veronica and baby where sleeping. Henry was just coming home, and he personally escorts Sabrina back to her room.

At the age of six years and 245 days, Sabrina accepts her first dare. For 2 quarters, a safety pin and a jawbreaker, she steals one of mother's bras, puts it over her t-shirt, and proudly parades down her street. Sabrina manages to shock 29 people and collect her prizes before her mother comes and hustles her back into the apartment building.

At the age of eight years and 14 days, Sabrina breaks her arm riding her bike. She demands a hot pink cast and would not leave the doctor's office without one. It takes three nurses, two assistants, and Henry to hold Sabrina down as the doctor wraps her arm in a plain white cast. Henry buys Sabrina a hot pink marker for people to sign the cast with. Sabrina uses it to draw a mustache, unibrow and goatee on Henry while he sleeps.

At the age of nine years and 16 days, Sabrina makes her first best friend, Delilah. Delilah has short brown hair and green eyes. Delilah offers to sign Sabrina's cast. Sabrina accepts, and Delilah signs: Get Better Soon, Delilah. P.S. Super Bubble Chickies! Super Bubble Chickies turns out to be Sabrina's favorite TV show also, and the two hit off immediately. Exactly 56 days later, Delilah moves to Texas.

At the age of ten years and 126 days, Sabrina's parents go missing. Sabrina comes home with her report card (mostly As and Bs, except for a C- in gym,) and taped it to the refrigerator. She proceeds to do her homework, wondering where her parents are. At 4:24 pm, Daphne's teacher calls for someone to pick Daphne up from kindergarten. After Sabrina gets Daphne, the two spend the rest of the stormy night in their parent's bed.

At the age of eleven years and 237 days, Sabrina meets her dead grandmother, who is not actually dead. This is also her first encounter with an Everafter, though she doesn't know it. Granny Relda, who seems excited enough to meet them, showers them with hugs and kisses. This is also Sabrina's first near death experience, on account of nearly being suffocated by Relda's hugs.

At the age of 11 years and 352 days, Sabrina has her first kiss. It is with Puck, a boy who she loves but won't admit it. Puck, a fairy swoops down and kisses her smack on the lips. Sabrina secretly enjoys it, but she has a tough girl façade to keep up. When the kiss is done, she slugs Puck in the belly, warns him about repeating the offence, and storms into the hallway.

* * *

So that's it, thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it. This is what happens when I eat pure sugar (blame my stepsister, she dared me to do it!)

xoxo, blondie

P.S. R-E-V-E-I-W! :-)


End file.
